1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directly generally to washers and more specifically to washer-sterilizers of the type used to wash and sterilizer material in a hospital or laboratory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for washing and sterilizing are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,642 to Baran an apparatus and method are disclosed for decontamination washing and/or biocidal treatment of articles. Air is injected at the bottom of the chamber to provide interaction through horizontally oriented discharges. Such interaction includes the formation of turbulent vortices. Upward movement of the air creates vertically oriented cleaning turbulence. Spray means are provided to remove loose soil before washing and to remove soil separated by washing. The washing phase may be followed by a steam sterilization cycle.
Another known washer-sterilizer is the Eagle 2000 PIWS which is available commercially from the American Sterilizer Company of Erie, Pa. That device is capable of subjecting materials placed within its chamber to a wash cycle, a flash cycle, or a washer-sterilize cycle as is known.
Although commercially available devices function very well, efficiency conscious customers are continually seeking washer-sterilizers with shorter cycle times. Shorter cycle times result in materials being placed back into service sooner, which ultimately results in less money been spent on inventories. An example of shorter cycle times is the government's specifications which require that the wash-sterilize cycle of a PIWS unit must be less than twenty-six minutes when a 75.degree. F. (24.degree. C.) eight and one-half minute wash cycle and a 270.degree. F. (132.degree. C.) three minute sterilize cycle is run. Such shorter cycle times make it increasingly more difficult for commercially available washer-sterilizers to satisfactorily wash and sterilize materials. Thus the need exists to improve the performance of known washer-sterilizers.